raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Join the Club!
' Join the Club!' is the 57th episode of The Raccoons. Premise Bowing to peer pressure, Lisa starts smoking; meanwhile, Cyril Sneer tries to join an exclusive golf club. In the end, the two discuss the merits of individuality. Plot While Lisa is an attractive and athletic raccoon, she, like other awkward adolescents, feels the need to fit in with the "in" crowd and thus takes up smoking. Meanwhile, Cyril, trying to break into a prestigious country club, and is excluded. Thus, two individuals who throughout their lives have gotten their way generally, are meeting some unexpected adversity. While Cyril tries all he can to gain admission to Loch Links, Lisa gains acceptance but her victory is proving to be pyrrhic as she engages in behavior she never has before such as lying. Finally, Cyril gains admission but he refuses to compromise his standards once he realizes Cedric's clubhouse must by decimated if he is to join the club. Meanwhile, he consoles Lisa, who also finds the courage to tell Donna off and live up to her personal integrity. Characters *Bentley *Bert *Broo (silent cameo) *Cedric *Cyril *Donna *George *J.D. *Mr. Knox *Mr. Tobacco *Lisa *Narrator *Melissa *The Pigs *Ralph Songs * Can't Trust Myself Trivia * First and only appearance of Donna, voiced by 18-year old Tara Charendoff (now Tara Strong), who would later voice Timmy Turner from The Fairly Oddparents, Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Lynnie Raccoon from The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Dil Pickles from Rugrats, and others. * First and only appearance of Mr. Tobacco. * This was the only episode of The Raccoons to be rated TV-PG in the US for depictions of smoking. In Canada, it was still rated C. * Cyril reveals that he actually wants to quit smoking, but can't do so, due to how impossible it is for him. * This episode shows Cyril's soft side when he shows sympathy towards Lisa Raccoon and gives her some good advice. * Cyril calls Lisa Raccoon "kid". Quotes :Cyril: Well, thanks to our late arrival, there's going to be trouble getting a table! :Knox: Might I suggest we dine at my new private club, Lock Links? :JD: Well then we could eat right away! Mmm! I can almost smell the food! :Cyril: I smell something too and it's a bit fishy. :Pig One: Good luck boss! :Cyril: Luck? I don't need luck! I'm rich! :Bert: They can't tear down our clubhouse! Why, we're not even on their land! :Cedric: You're right Bert. But we can fix it up a bit! After all they're our neighbours now, and we should try to get along. :Bert: Yeah I guess you're right. With a little work we could spruce this place up in no time. But we better be careful or those stuffed shirts at Lock Links will be over here wanting to join our club! :Bert: Hi George! Hard at work on another pecan pie? :George: Er, no, not exactly Bert. :Bert: (looking in oven) Ah, a luxurious lime mousse! :George: Bert, I'm cleaning the oven. :Bert: What's going on Lisa? You've never smoked before! :Lisa: I don't need a lecture Bert Raccoon! :Cyril: (On the phone) I know you're just the secretary at Lock Links, but if you were to shuffle things around a bit I'm sure we can find a way to get into that club of yours. (pauses) I've got a pile of paper here, tens and twenties actually! That might... hello? Hello!? (Hangs up) Hah! I don't know if want to belong to a club that won't even take a bribe! :(Lisa catches Bentley pretending to smoke a cigarette) :Lisa: Bentley Raccoon! :Bentley: Lisa! :Lisa: Take that thing out of your mouth right now buster! :Bentley: Hey, I was only fooling around! :Lisa: You don't fool around with cigarettes! You have any idea what they can do to your health? You can't breathe, they smell awful, they're expensive and once you start smoking it's almost impossible to stop! Bentley, cigarettes are NOT cool! :Bentley: I know that stuff already. And you know that I'' don't smoke. Brother! Sisters can be so dumb! :(Cyril hears Lisa crying round the back of Bert and Cedric's clubhouse, and sees her tearing up her cigarettes)'' :Cyril: Ahem! Something wrong kid? :Lisa: Oh, Mr Sneer! I guess this looks weird to you, huh? :Cyril: No, I've done this before. With cigars. You know, they don't break nearly as nicely but they're just as hard to quit. :Lisa: Oh I've already quit! :Cyril: Great! But why the tears? I'd be hilariously happy if I could quit. :Lisa: But your friends wouldn't dump you if you did! I just lost a friend. She said I wouldn't fit in with her crowd. :Cyril: Listen kid, some crowds just are not worth belonging to. :Lisa: Yeah, but I wanted to belong. :Cyril: Crowds, clubs, it's all the same deal. You do what they want, they let you join up. Pretty soon you're just like them. I was almost a Lock Links lemming! You don't want to be one of those do you? :Lisa: I guess not. :Cyril: Dare to be different. And never mind what the crowd thinks! Because as long as they're talking about you, they'll never forget about you! :Lisa: I guess you're right! Y'know Mr Sneer, you're a lot different from what people have told me. You're okay! :Cyril: What people? What did they say? Were there three of them? Short little fat guys with flat noses and squeaky voices? (Lisa laughs) Gallery JoinTheClub.jpg Donna.jpg 11 - Awww....Another One Of The Heartwarming Moments Where Cyril Shows His Nice Side Towards Lisa Raccoon.png 70 - Cyril Show Sympathy Towards Lisa Raccoon.png 71 - Cyril Gives Lisa Some Good Advice.png 55 - 'What People......'Cyril Makes Lisa Raccoon Laugh.png 3328683B-AFB6-4A0A-8665-79BBB04E76D4.png 5CD8DBC2-F63D-4244-A296-93EBE7A5228C.png 259D4A14-75ED-438F-B852-07D20E2CEBC0.jpeg EA42B3D9-BA80-4185-99A0-1BA5337D79D6.jpeg 1751D67A-EDCA-4565-911A-9F92411977E2.jpeg D48D086D-B02B-46FB-BA17-8F85FEF4B434.jpeg 5DDEA842-3F06-4E79-963F-3C718967AF19.jpeg A42F5776-C020-4556-81A8-A2EE0FA36ADF.jpeg D462F0F7-B6A2-4043-8AB5-B8447272FFE8.jpeg FFC001A2-5C8C-42F2-AC92-905E0ED6CD65.jpeg 7B0FAA56-917B-4180-ABBF-2CD22A20F5C8.png 88129960-6905-4C38-A48F-96F3713A4148.jpeg 70C864C5-44A6-410B-9897-42C8360792D5.jpeg 17CA9528-C5D0-4092-BA9B-89CA26734613.jpeg D78804CC-9495-435D-A933-A7BCC0AEEE2F.jpeg 5C8CCD70-4780-4CCC-B422-30E9A3954B0C.jpeg B27058DA-9665-4D94-A71A-DE94E9AF001B.jpeg 1A4626C8-BBF0-4ED4-AF34-39DD2243C011.jpeg Mr. Tobacco.jpg 0393A591-6DAB-48CA-889F-891A3CB6648D.png 2F95C6F7-1AA9-4DF7-8695-2418E01689E0.png 055E0189-EFA7-438F-B74C-32B2EFA5F89B.png 14E50F03-B516-4A50-9E5B-EC2BEFC7D061.png CE568DE8-C756-43DB-A102-D99CC164A8E1.png 8309356B-7A4F-46C2-8C48-4C148A612BB8.png 1F23B63A-0DE9-4B0C-96AE-BA23F86843AC.png 0F4EC770-1BD9-4B52-B505-443A1F4BA7A9.png AF2EC455-17DF-4AAA-9BA2-3B0F1A4098AD.png You Shall NEVER Quit....jpg 3B324A49-D8CD-49C4-96C5-11B07900020D.png 3B8E35F0-E9E8-4329-899C-E55A3A9A4AAB.png Bert and Lisa 10.jpg 5FD66338-827C-47B0-9C8B-A326CE71CD0F.png 283EA652-508E-4879-AFF0-2425CFCCC9BE.jpeg A54CED94-CA2B-4069-8358-FBE072A83331.png 77CD0C0C-CB2D-45DF-BBDF-3B4C89F98ED7.png 579A21A1-D866-4D7F-AF7A-6F900B8E0B12.png George 9.jpg 21D775C6-64D3-4A87-91E5-1C1749B5C2D5.png 47A8B98B-B9B6-4EE4-BB23-1C4B5E9849CD.png 00280C83-4806-41A0-929C-2E7F896EF9F3.png 01B1A908-8D40-49E5-8661-150A90010705.png F54189CB-DCA3-4A20-BA69-6229DB8DB2DE.png 668C2C7B-4622-4733-BCBE-D807B6DA1C68.png 2703C5BA-75D8-4FA9-B3DD-17EBF0CEE8F3.png E9B92498-107B-4785-A142-0A7201176434.png E734E7EA-435A-4025-84EB-3E69CE36C561.jpeg 1AADA7FF-5F79-452F-80EE-A6B978C3D399.png EB449344-C677-42FC-BF02-DE9E7DBE26EA.png 065C34D2-62B8-44C4-8026-45D7329CD6A6.png E22CA402-0DBE-4DE9-BBCF-AE49E353944C.png D2A7102C-F9CD-4C65-A712-701F18D7CFF9.png 1A6534D2-4CD4-40C3-8AB6-22CFA3E826B5.png Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes